


Инаугурация

by Jelise_A



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Chapter 699 (Naruto), все хорошо
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelise_A/pseuds/Jelise_A
Summary: Саске запрещено появляться в Стране Огня на время инаугурации Седьмого хокаге, но у Наруто свои мысли на этот счет.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	Инаугурация

Через Страну Травы двигалось больше всего народу — даже под крышей далекой от гражданского тракта гостиницы Саске уже спустя сутки крепко подружился с мигренью. Стены наполнились возгласами и речью с акцентами Страны Земли, Облака и даже Воды, ежеминутно хлопали двери, кто-то ронял стулья и чашки, орали дети. Людей было слишком много. Дождавшись наступления полуночи, он спустился вниз — и, сходя с лестницы, поймал двумя пальцами приветливо пущенный в его сторону сюрикен. У стены напротив шевельнулась тень. Потоки чакры привычно направились к глазу, но он сдержал себя. 

Активировать шаринган было незачем. 

— Просто хотел убедиться, — сказал смутно знакомый голос. Саске спокойно приблизился. — А это правда ты, слухи не обманули. 

Рослый загорелый парень с ворохом мягких каштановых волос улыбнулся и протянул ему руку. Кажется, Конохамару. За Наруто все бегал раньше. 

— Что тебе нужно? — спросил Саске.   
— Да я тут в общем мимо проходил… В сопровождении у одной шишки. Мы в другом месте. Просто люди говорят, что Учиха здесь, вот и захотел проверить. Ты же в курсе, что тебе нельзя…   
— Да, — сказал Саске. 

Конохамару увязался за ним на кухню. Отлично, конечно, нынче работают шиноби, если один из сопровождения может себе позволить шататься по окрестностям. Мир в полном порядке. 

— Наруто их как только не умолял, — болтал Конохамару, звякая кунаями над поясной сумкой. — Так, сяк и эдак. Но Совет уперся — мол, не следует Саске быть в Стране Огня в это время, пока все едут к нам. Такое дело… они ведь все еще боятся. Реклама, понимаешь. Деньги. Гостей меньше было бы. Они же не знают, что ты теперь нормальный. 

Еле живая дочь хозяина выставила им остатки местной настойки на вереске и, вспомнив о манерах, донесла булочек с рисом. Никаких вопросов и особого отношения к Конохамару с протектором шиноби не возникло, хотя это была гражданская дорога. Саске не знал, с какой радости ему вообще делить стол с другом Наруто, который сбежал с собственного задания, но тем не менее. 

— Жаль, что ты не увидишь, планы были большие на церемонию. Братец будет речь читать. Или — не жаль вовсе? — Конохамару опрокинул в себя настойку, вытер губы и остро сощурился. — Говорили, что ты тоже когда-то хотел стать хокаге. 

Конохамару был полон бессмысленных слухов и безделья. Мешать не стоило, и Саске решил не отвечать.

— Такого массового скопления людей в Скрытом Листе давно не помню, — продолжил тот. — Есть нежелательные персоны — ты, Орочимару там. Впрочем, не совсем понимаю, чем ты навредишь, пока есть Наруто. 

Саске смахнул крошки со стола и встал. Конохамару поднял удивленный взгляд. Руки его по неистребимой привычке чуть побелели, и на них проступили вены, но Саске отвернулся и молча пошел прочь. 

Не было ему дела. 

Дороги строились через Пять Великих Стран, проходили через леса, трясины и горные обвалы государств малых: то, чему они с Наруто положили начало в первые послевоенные годы, теперь развернулось во всю ширь. Росли и сами Деревни, и сердце каждой, резиденция каге, постепенно скрывалось за высотками и наземными переходами. Пока они двое справлялись с терроризмом и неизбежными кризисами, пока прокладывали новые коммуникации, в Совете Пяти их интересы представлял, конечно, Какаши; забавно — Наруто решил таки связать себя статусом хокаге в тот странный период, когда само понятие «шиноби» начало стираться до простого «солдата» и «ресурса». Саске видел в недавних отчетах, что людей его Деревни исчисляли эффективностью на единицу территории. Оставались элитные клановые шиноби, конечно. 

Еще лет двадцать, и те тоже превратятся в безликий стандарт. 

«Саске, — писал Наруто накануне своей инаугурации, — завтра не покидай Страны Травы. Пожалуйста».

Следующий приют Саске нашел в комнатах за железнодорожным депо, снял по бросовой цене. Нелепая многоэтажка почти припадала к горному отвесу. Дешевая посуда дребезжала каждую четверть часа, когда, сотрясая стены, поезда проезжали по мосту. На пальцы протянутой руки сыпалась побелка, а днем, под утомительным напором солнца, в воздухе клубилась пыль. Саске злился, но не мог избавиться от нее. От дома уходила, петляя, дорога на промзону, и еще одна — в сторону города. Саске проверил этот захудалый муравейник. Даже здесь изрядная часть горожан бросила дела и отправилась в Страну Огня. Дивно — а ведь и впрямь лучшего момента для чего-нибудь грандиозного не найти. Для объявления новой войны, для нападения. Столько гражданских. Столько шиноби в одном месте. 

Но уже который год в мире спокойно, и мосты соединяют страны Альянса, а поезда свободно курсируют по малым государствам, которые сами в первые годы после Четвертой мировой стали мостом к миру. Голова Саске звенела от напряжения, духота довела до ошибочной, излишней осторожности: идя по сонному городу, он слишком часто прислушивался к себе и видел за углами тени, которых не было. Письмо Наруто замялось от чтения, а после и от ношения в кармане. Саске иногда чувствовал себя стариком, хотя ему было всего двадцать семь. 

Наверное, он все же пребывал в дурном расположении духа: мальчик, торгующий на углу двух центральных улиц жареными орехами, бросился наутек, едва завидев его. 

По стенам ползли желтые овалы, порой через всю комнату выбрасывало электрически-синие разряды. Саске лежал на кровати, ощущая, как клубится в голове — завтра духота обернется проливным дождем. За стенкой кто-то пару раз хлопнул дверью, промзона гудела. Как под толщей воды. Соседи ушли на ярмарку в городе. Саске постукивал пальцем по холодному металлу протектора: звенящее ожидание пробивало ему кости, разливалось под одеждой. Как обычно, почувствовал на расстоянии сверхдальнего боя и заставил себя подняться с кровати. 

…Наруто слегка толкнул дверь снаружи, постучав костяшками, заговорил оттуда осипшим с дороги голосом: 

— Пусти меня, — он чем-то зашуршал, — я знаю, что ты там.   
— Заходи, — сказал Саске. Ключ в замке задребезжал, вспыхнула и погасла охранная печать. 

Он зашел как к себе домой — очень расслабленно. Несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга. 

— Жара какая, — выдохнул Наруто, улыбаясь, и привалился к косяку, — это циклон?..   
— Откуда я знаю. Ты… — Саске немного подумал, как сформулировать, — сдурел?   
— А, это, — он махнул рукой и неловко снял треугольную шляпу, — забыл просто про нее. 

Напряжение электрическими иглами пробивало кожу. Стены отозвались низким гулом — очередной состав загромыхал через мост. Наруто не ожидал: синие радужки его глаз посветлели, лицо враз хищно осунулось. 

— Ты забыл про то, что у тебя инаугурация, — сказал Саске. — Давай прямо: ты зачем здесь?   
— А то не знаешь, — пальцы пробежались по молнии под плащом, заляпанным горошинами дождя, где только зацепил его, — да остынь ты, Саске, я положенное отсидел. Со всеми пообщался. Поговорил. Вечером — наши в бар завалились, а я, вот…  
— Клона оставил с ними. 

Наруто пожал плечами и скинул плащ, наконец становясь собой обычным, приблизился и как-то очень проникновенно заглянул в глаза. Саске хотел было напомнить, сколько лет он шел к этому дню — но кого только обманывал. Рад же был. 

За ребрами разливалось тепло, жесткое и колкое — почти жар. Пока Наруто был в ванной, Саске по странной необходимости проверил, нет ли поблизости чужой чакры. Как будто кому-то есть дело. 

— Мило тут, — еле слышно сказал Наруто, вернувшись, и принялся сверлить его глазами.

Саске выключил закипевший чайник. Заваривать не пришлось — Наруто кинулся сразу, без слов, хватая за разные места, и толкнул к стене. Локтем пристроился к шее и издал какой-то нездоровый смешок. Саске поднял подбородок. 

— Сразу за дело?   
— Полгода, — отчаянно напомнил Наруто: жаркие глаза цеплялись за лицо Саске, забинтованная рука шершаво подняла волосы над левым глазом, отвела со лба. Слышно было, как бьется его сердце — глубинно, быстрее немного, чем нужно. Словно в первый раз. Почти каждый раз, как в первый. Почему-то. 

Саске только усмехнулся, и Наруто двинул плечами, еще сильнее прибивая к стене. Его быстрый язык бегал по губам, истерзанным улыбкой — нервной, взволнованной. Привычной. 

— Я очень скучал, — признался он. — Не хватало тебя там. Я даже отменить хотел, но потом подумал…   
— Слишком по-детски, — подсказал Саске, инстинктивно отклоняясь. Запах кожи и потертой одежды, еле заметный шипр неизменной, ненужной пропитки. Что-то свежее и острое. Висок кольнуло, и иголка осталась внутри. Он поморщился. Плавным движением ушел от поцелуя, и спина толкнулась о холодную стену. 

Наруто похлопал ресницами и попытался заграбастать его руками. Звериные ласки. От его злости плавило жестче и вернее, чем от нежностей, и так было всегда. Уже не теплое, а будто обжигающее дыхание мазнуло по щеке. Тычки под ребра, локти. Наруто отчетливо скрипнул зубами. Саске решил поддаться, и тот, не ожидавший так скоро, влепился своим теплым ртом почти с удивлением. 

Так было всегда: горькая нежность первых недель после возвращения быстро сменилась драками. Не по-настоящему, они больше не умели — остались тычки и бой на кулачках. Только запах пота и сбитое дыхание. На полигон уходили, потом стали почему-то прятаться в лесу. Потому что слишком много людей вокруг было, а хотелось о многом друг с другом поговорить. Но — молчали. Под вздрагивающими пальцами единственной руки Саске билась тугая кровь, за этими его жесткими мышцами. Завивались от дождя волосы, дрожали в растерянном смехе губы. Единственная на тот момент рука Наруто очутилась в его штанах. Так вышло. 

«Не понял», — сказал тогда Саске. А потом Наруто не дотерпел, догнал в искупительном странствии, и ничего не было искуплено. Появились новые поводы для искупления. 

— Саске. 

Он терся ртом, целовал подбородок, пальцы ерошили волосы и отчаянно тянули за воротник. Напружиненное горячее тело вжималось крепче некуда. В голове Саске бухала кровь, в штанах уже стояло. Дыхание сбивалось и смешивалось.

— Не хочешь ты, что ли? — шепнул Наруто чуть ниже уха, и губы мокро обожгли кожу. — А, я понял… — положил ладони на плечи, посмотрел прямо в глаза и откровенно улыбнулся. 

Отчего-то не хотелось говорить: голова болит, давай потом — наверное, Саске понимал, что Наруто надолго не задержится. Седьмой хокаге, все дела. Горло перехватило жгутом. Хокаге. Мечта. 

Наруто ткнулся носом в молнию на его рубашке, потянул бегунок и спустился ниже, сминая ткань руками. Колени уперлись в пол. Саске подавил желание запустить руку во взъерошенные, начесанные ветром волосы. Наруто рывком спустил брюки до колен. Спина окаменела, во рту собралась слюна — он дрочил ему несильно, будто издеваясь, и медленно облизывал головку. Там пульсировала кровь, весь жар ушел туда. По стволу потекла слюна, когда Наруто наконец взял в рот, туго прихватывая губами. Саске застонал и толкнулся. Получил снизу веселый горячий взгляд. Щека обтянула головку. Наруто пропустил дальше, чуть не подавился, и плеснуло в пах тягучей жаркой волной. Размазанный внезапной слабостью Саске сумел только разворошить пальцами волосы, падающие на блестящие одуревшие глаза. 

Совсем глубоко было гладко, мокро, невыносимо от жара, но Наруто сосал теперь медленнее — обволакивал ртом, натягивался губами, сладко сдавливая рукой мошонку. Опущенные ресницы подсвечивались огнями. Он отчетливо сглотнул и выпустил — чтобы прижаться щекой к напряженному прессу и стиснуть за талию обеими руками. Саске открыл глаз, собрал по фрагментам: свой вылизанный и налитый кровью член рядом с лохматой головой тяжело дышащего Наруто. Тот тоже глянул снизу вверх — все еще сосредоточенный и даже немного пасмурный: 

— Прошло? 

Саске криво улыбнулся. Как не было мигрени. Яйца гудели, губы сохли, беспомощно толкались в голове мысли. Наруто зализал укус на животе, и его пальцы быстро пробежали по мошонке. Больно впились в задницу. 

В непогоду у Саске ныл обрубок руки, ныло сердце, в которое на войне всадили катану. Кости тоже ныли, но больше того болела голова. И Наруто уже не умел исцелять людей одним прикосновением, но рядом с ним сила начинала циркулировать по чакротоку с упругим неспешным спокойствием. Поначалу было больно. Не трахаться. Ласкаться, смотреть, просто трогать. Только на кулачках могли. 

Хотелось обнять крепко посаженную шею, фантомно, левой рукой. Запаха его стало слишком много, он был назойливым и пряным. Волновал и выбешивал. 

— Я хочу тебя, — сказал Наруто, вытирая губы. Поднялся на ноги, принялся бесстрастно раздеваться. Белая футболка полетела на стул. Расстегнутые брюки Саске так и болтались на коленях, а ширинка Наруто была туго натянута стояком. Он начал выпутываться из штанов, и мимо опять грохнуло движением поезда, опять всю комнату окунуло в бешеный свет. Не ожидали, расслабились. Оба вздрогнули, стукнулось сердце о ребра. 

Саске поймал его за плечо — и губами. Всегда слишком давил Наруто, бестолково и упрямо долбился в рот. И сейчас навалился весь, засовывал язык, кусал ему губы. Нашептывал что-то бессвязное, переставая целовать, куда ж без этого. Слюна размазалась и подсыхала на подбородке. Жалкий обрубок опять дернулся, будто пытаясь обнять, член прижало к животу. Губы сильно горели. 

Наруто мял его тело руками, свет в глазах мешался с тенями, мало осмысленности, осталась только терпкая шероховатость. Саске бы сам рад ласкать, гладить и целовать, но он научился только позволять. Впрочем, никто не возмущался. Когда они дошли до мысли засунуть член в задницу, вопросов, чей и в чью, почти не возникло. Еще одна ленивая схватка, и Саске прекратил сопротивляться. Проигравший. Но ему было все равно. 

Наруто толкнул пальцы Саске в рот. Давил ими на язык, сужая красивые дикие глаза. 

— Сильнее, — ногти царапнули край губ. Опаленный вздох.   
— Пойдем уже, — сказал Саске, когда стало невыносимо терпеть все это. — Тут кровать есть. 

И сам странным, просящим, чужим почти жестом потянул его за запястье. Наруто выругался под нос и завороженно пошел.

Затылок упал на взбитую клочковатую подушку, колени опустились на подставленные с готовностью плечи. Наруто старательно, но дергано подрочил им обоим, поцеловал несколько раз, прижимаясь сверху. Саске отводил падающие ему на лоб волосы, пощипывал ушные раковины, входил языком в его рот, рывком стянул распустившиеся мешающие бинты на правой руке. Наруто потерся щекой о его плечо.

Лишь бы не начал болтать, бывало уже. 

Не начал. Рассеянно проведя ладонью по напряженному прессу, он приподнялся на коленях. Влажный член тяжело скользнул между ягодиц. Саске честно пытался расслабиться и принять, но все равно обожгло первым разрывающим движением. Наруто охнул, как будто это его тут собирались поиметь, и опустился ниже, давя на бедра. Губами тронул скулы, что-то зашептал. Качнулся опять, поморщившись, улыбнулся и начал входить мерно, короткими толчками.

— Потому что нормальные люди так не трахаются, — не удержался Саске и покрепче взялся за его затылок.   
— Заткнись. 

У Наруто были пустые зрачки и радужки — выбеленные, обесцвеченные. Пот блестел на обкатанных крепких плечах, к тугой шее узкими стрелами прилипали отросшие волосы. Конечно, это больно. И вообще все это было сомнительной идеей с самого начала. Саске ведь одинаково что с сексом, что без него. Секса абстрактного. 

Тяжелое давление внизу и трение от этих толчков сводило его с ума. Не такой же большой член в заднице, но казалось — не вдохнуть вообще, так туго, так крепко натянулся. С губ Наруто слетел тихий стон. Он задвигался быстрее. 

— Сас... ке. 

Саске обнял за шею и глянул в беспомощные глаза, у которых не было берегов. Бешено пульсировала жилка на потном виске, дыхание шумно срывалось. Электрическая синева стреляла по стенам. Между их спутавшимися в захвате, сплетенными телами плескался жар чакры, непонятно, чьей именно — общей. Сонастроены они. 

— Тише, — шепнул Саске во вздрагивающий рот. Наруто длинно выдохнул, закрыв глаза. Успокоился вроде, и рывки его сменились четким плавным ритмом. Саске перевел дыхание и откинулся на спину. Совсем от жары дурели.

Вот так ему нравилось больше. Медленнее — и глубже, чтобы обволакивать собой его член. Нравилось ему. 

— Перевернусь, — сказал он. Наруто быстро кивнул. И сразу прижался губами к его затылку. Руки держали — одна за шею, другая шарила по плечам, гладила тепло ноющий от давления обрубок. Засадил в разогретый проход по яйца теперь сразу, противно даже. Саске закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в бессмысленное марево. Наруто воспалено дышал над ухом и стискивал его всего в захвате-объятии. Грубо, нежно. Здоровый он стал, подумалось со внезапной тоской, а то ведь до двадцати пяти все ходил по-сиротски тощим. 

Саске в одном месте видел секс и отношения, все, что присуще людям, но отчего-то, когда Наруто пялил его вот так — толкая бедрами, загоняя себя, как в последний раз, отчаянно — оно становилось важным. Становилось его. Они вывернулись наизнанку друг перед другом, давно; больше не будет битв, прошло время, и все сказано, но _так_ было правильно. Необходимо было. 

Наруто вытащил член, привалился сзади и, припав к его плечу, додрочил. Как пьяный стал потом. Дышал громко, слизывал пот с губ поцелуями, размазывал сперму по бедру. Убрал волосы с глаз Саске, повторил губами линию скулы и враз переместился ниже, почти уютно устроившись между разведенных ног. Сосал теперь, не сдерживаясь, как дорвался, жарко и грубо. Засунул пару пальцев — тело отозвалось горячей пульсацией, голову затянуло непроглядным: на краю уже. Саске знал, что кончит, когда его перестанет потряхивать от сокрушительного чувства соединенности. Он выдохнул, тоже отпуская себя. Наруто обтирал губами болезненно-твердый член и медленно двигал пальцами. Саске погладил его теплое плечо, переместил ладонь на опускающийся и поднимающийся затылок. Взъерошенные волосы подсветились золотом уличного прожектора.

***

«Мы больные?» — задумчиво спросил Наруто в первый раз, вытирая руку о свежую траву. Саске только пожал плечами. А внутри плескалось что-то, выходило из краев. Не как раньше. Или так же. Судя по взгляду Наруто — у него тоже. 

Какая разница. Эти ответы не нужны. 

Если ты ради этого можешь забить на свою детскую мечту и прибежать ко мне, оставив клона и толпу народа в одном месте — наверное, больные. Но мы столько сделали. И не плевать ли тебе. 

— ...Ведь потом обратно, — сказал Наруто и допил чай. — Не очень понял, зачем они вообще все приехали, если церемония снималась. Я просто сказал пару слов.   
— Ну, — Саске опустил жалюзи, — ощущения как?   
— Как будто только что ебался.   
— На вопрос ответь. 

Наруто замолчал и уставился. Губы его обвело темнотой, волосы измяло. После душа футболка плотнее обтянула торс. Но выглядел как обычно, как всегда. Так и не скажешь, что он принадлежит Саске. Что он — его. 

— Я не понимаю, — пробормотал он. — Я, видимо, счастлив. И очень большая ответственность, я ее чувствую. Это все пройдет.   
— Тебе лучше знать. 

Они давно не говорили об этом, но помнили оба: конечной целью для них был мир, в котором не нужны деревни шиноби. Не нужны каге. Саске открыл коробку с рисом и печеными овощами. Наруто смотрел даже на то, как он ест. А может, просто слишком задумался о своем. 

— Слушай, я и не ждал поздравлений, — пробормотал он позже, сонно улыбаясь, и снял со спинки стула шляпу хокаге.   
— Молодец. 

Подождал, когда закончит есть, и, погладив крепкими пальцами плечо, вдруг надел шляпу ему на голову. Белая ткань упала по обе стороны лица. 

Саске поднял глаза. 

— Я, честно говоря, мечтал так сделать.   
— Власть мне точно не нужна, — сказал он с неохотой. — И не была.   
— Знаю, — Наруто опустился на корточки, положил локти ему на колени и доверчиво сунулся к лицу. — Считай, я фетишист просто.   
— Что?   
— Шучу я, — очень серьезно ответил Наруто.

Пахнущие чаем губы недолго задержались на губах — скользнули по подбородку, оставляя еле ощутимый след тепла. Пальцы зарылись в волосы. Саске подхватил его со спины, под лопаткой. 

— Ну, она теперь вроде состоялась. Моя инаугурация.   
— Допустим, — помедлив, произнес Саске. — Опять за моим признанием прибежал. 

Наруто коротко усмехнулся.

— Допустим, — и скинул шляпу с его головы. — В общем, я останусь до завтра.


End file.
